Dolly's Visit
by Werewulffe
Summary: Love story between Jackson and his Aunt, Warnings:smutty,incest dont like dont read Dont own any of the HM character or HM at all first lemon so no bad reviews flames?


**Author's note:**

**So I've been searching for a Hannah Montana lemon story that involves Aunt Dolly cause she is really hot, but couldn't find one, so I decided to do my own, so here it goes.I DONT OWN HANNAH MONTANA**

This week was Aunt Dolly's annual yearly visit and the whole Stewart family was excited. Especially Jackson. Jackson started noticing Aunt Dolly's big chest after Oliver mentioned that Dolly was a MILF. Jackson was dating Sienna than, so he didn't think anything of what Oliver had said. Until last month when Sienna broke up with him, Jackson was really depressed and started working a lot to relieve his depression, thinking he'd be forever alone. Thats till he found out Dolly's annual visit was coming up around the corner. He started fantasizing about Aunt Dolly almost everyday, and would sometimes jack off looking at their photo album titled "A day at the beach with Dolly". Jackson just couldn't wait and Dolly was still not married. Perfect.

As Jackson was waiting for his Dad to pick up Dolly, Jackson took a shower and fixed his short hair. He wore a white tank top shirt and shorts, so Dolly could see his hairy new muscles bulging out. He named his left Thunder arm and his right Cheese (he started having an obssesion after eating some really good cheese at a fair).

'BEEP' 'BEEP' came down the stairs meaning that Dolly has arrived.

Jackson ran down the stairs to their driveway to greet his really pretty Aunt. Miley came down after a few seconds.

"Hi Aunt Dolly!" Jackson and Miley said in unison.  
>"Hey kids." Aunt Dolly said as she hugged both of the Stewart kids at a time.<p>

Jackson was blushing but was hiding it pretty well as Aunt Dolly hugged him, wearing a green tube top with no bra on, which was not helping to hide Aunt Dolly's cleavage and nipples.

"Well come on now aren't you kids gonna help your Aunt carry her stuff?" Robby Ray said.

"Okay fine." Both Stewart kids said, Jackson hated when Miley always says the same thing as him, "Maybe shes a mindreader." Jackson thought.

**_~3 hours later~  
><em>**Miley had a really important concert for charity with other famous artists that would run on for a while and her performance was close to the end, and couldn't reschedule because she didn't want to miss a minute of fun with her Aunt, but Dolly assured her that she would be fine with her and Jackson home alone.

After that Miley left with her Dad, because they were running a little late, taking their family limo. The house's basement was where Jackson kept his workout equipment. He told Dolly he'd be working out for a while. He fell asleep after he wore himself out.

~**_2 hours later~_**

**_Dolly was teasing Jackson's 9' inch cock(which started growing after he started being active and healthy), slowly scratching it with her long nails. She then went into a full, fast seductive handjob.  
>'Ohhhhhhhhh faster' Jackson said.<br>'Anything for you sweetpea' Dolly said as she picked up her pace even more, winking at Jackson.  
>'Mmmmmmmm yea' Jackson mumbled.<em>**

*shake* "Jackson" *shake*

"Huh," Jackson said as he woke up groggily, "What happened?" he said while stiffling a yawn.  
>"Something must've struck the satellite dish" she replied.<br>"Oh Dad will get the guy to fix it when he comes home, the dish needs to be updated."  
>"OK, are you hungry?" Dolly asked.<br>'Yeah for your 40DD breasts' Jackson thought to himself with a smirk, but then realized he still needed to answer Dolly's question so he replied with a quick "No".  
>"So are you working anywhere?" she asked.<br>"Yeah, video game tester, really good pay, I'm gonna move out soon after I get a raise to Senior Tester, more hardcore games and better pay." he replied.  
>"Well that's really good for you!" Dolly said proudly. "How about your love life, still dating that model?"<br>"Sadly no." Jackson said, and felt like shit.  
>"OH I'm so sorry I didn't know" Dolly said as she quickly pulled Jackson into a huge bear hug. Jackson felt better right then, and a little horny (oh oh).<p>

After a minute, Dolly said "Do you like any girl now, you don't have to say if you don't." Jackson pulled away and whispered "Yes I do, she's in this room right now."  
>Aunt Dolly said "I know you like Ashley Tisdale already," she said as she looked at the poster next to Jackson's mini gym. "I meant a real life girl Jackson, don't mess with me." she said as she giggled.<p>

"Yeah she's in this room right now" Jackson whispered again, as he looked Dolly straight in the eyes, and Dolly realized what Jackson was implying.  
>"Oh no" she said as she was about to leave to go upstairs. Jackson grabbed her arm, and said "Please don't leave me" with a pout.<br>"Jackson you know this is not allowed, I don't even think its legal."  
>"So you're saying this is not allowed," as he kissed Dolly passionately on the lips for a few seconds "Your younger nephew can't kiss you?"<br>"Not on the lips, Jackson!" she hissed as Jackson kissed her even longer this time. She started feeling hot down there.  
>"You're saying you don't want any of this" as he pulled off his tank top showing his six pack abs, and chiseled chest.<br>"No." Dolly hissed again as Jackson started to strip his shorts off, Dolly's see through pajamas, (as if she wasn't leading Jackson on enough) leaving her in her black-red-pink tight bra and matching panties, and Jackson in his tight briefs, which made his dick bulge on the material.

As soon as she seen his bulge, that did it she couldn't help herself, and said "Fine, Jackson you got me" while panting. Jackson smiled brightly, and said "Great let's move to my room that way we can lock the door." "Alright."

**_~Meanwhile~_**

"Mile, the chaffeur says we can't go anywhere with this snowstorm raging on." Robby said.  
>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Miley yelled.<br>"Don't worry, we can check in a hotel, and you can suck on my horsecock all night if you want to." Robby said with a smirk.  
>"OK Daddy." Miley said like the whore she was.<p>

_**~Back at the Stewart residence~**_

Jackson easily carried Dolly with one arm, while holding their pajamas in the other. He opened the door and put Dolly down on his king-size bed he bought with his own money. He still was a little disorganized but not as bad as before, like that old toxic waste land of his old room. Just a few clothes on the floor and a few wrappers here and there. Jackson got right into making making love to his Aunt like he's always dreamt of. He got on top of her and started rubbing his clothed hard crotch on Dolly's crotch, the two underwear's caused friction which made Jackson and Dolly moan. Then he moved his crotch higher to his Aunt's breasts and unclipped her bra. Her areolas were huge, the circumference of the dark part was the size of a hockey puck. Jackson started staring, dazed at the sight in front of him but then he snapped out of it and continued his underwear crotch rub on Dolly's tits to get them hard. That made Dolly start shivering with joy and she started to say Jackson's name seductively, "Yes Jackson, mmmmm... their.. so sensitive". At that Jackson rubbed harder and believe it or not her nipples got harder! He then moved to Dolly's smooth face and let her smell his manly crotch. Dolly squeeled "Just face fuck me and stop teasing meeeeeeeeee." Jackson took off his brief slowly letting Dolly' stare at his growing cock, and then it smacked Dolly in the nose, and stopped at 9 inches.

"Wow its bigger than most Stewart men and twice as hairy!" was all she said as she went into an intense blowjob, even though it was her first time she was really making Jackson moan. Jackson thought of that nice compliment, and then he said "Stop" and moved his cock to Dolly's breasts. He always wanted to tit fuck a girl but all of his girlfriend had really flat chests and with Dolly one of his sexual desires were gonna be fufilled. He only lasted a minute after the titty job because he was alread worn out from the BJ. His cum went all over Dolly's breasts, Dolly then licked the cum clean from her breasts. Then he stared leaving his "kisses of love" all over Dolly's body leaving slight hickeys. He then started to eat out his Aunt's pussy, more roughly then he planned to, but instead of pain, she felt immense pleasure. Jackson then positioned his throbbing penis at Dolly's shaven entrance in missionary position. Dolly said with a look of sadness " Jackson.. I'm a virgin, I've never had time for a love life with all the touring and new albums." Jackson replied with a warm smile, "I already knew, thats why I didn't bring protection, so your first time would be special."  
>"You knew we'd be having sex?" Dolly questioned.<br>"No, lately when I want something to happen, it usually just happens. Luck I guess." Jackson said with a shrug.  
>"Very lucky." Dolly said as she trailed a finger down Jackson's huge hairy chest. Then Jackson continued rubbing his uncut head to Dolly's cunt and finally went in slowly, not wanting to hurt this beautiful MILF in front of him. He went in deeper until he felt her hymen, but didn't waste time to warn Dolly. He thrust as hard as he could, making Dolly lose her innocence and virginity.<br>"Oweeeeeeeee doggieeeeeeess" she said as she felt her barrier break, and shedding a few tears.  
>"I'm so sorry, but I didn't want you to worry, so I... broke it" Jackson said sheepishly.<br>"No need to apologize darling, just continue." Dolly whispered.

Luckily the room was air-conditioned, as both Jackson and Dolly went at it. Jackson thrusting hard and fast, Dolly bucking at the same pace. Jackson then went to suck on Dolly's breast like a child being breastfeeded. He kissed both, and then continued thrusting. Their was a lot of sexual sounds in the air like 'ooh' and 'haaah', then after about 2 minutes of rough sex, they both felt their climax coming on. They both said in unison " I'm going to cum" , and after 3 more thrusts and bucks, both lovers cummed HARD. "" Dolly and Jackson yelled, as a wave of pleasure went over them. Both were panting. But Jackson wasn't done he turned Dolly's body over and got down to Dolly's asshole and started licking it, and stretching it. Dolly was squeeling like a pornstar. Jackson then got his dick to semi-hard again and got ready for some anal time. He grabbed both of Dolly's hips and penetrated her ass slowly, finally getting those 9' inches deep in Dolly's ass.

He started thrusting like a wild animal, while Dolly's screamed "F-faster, harder." 'Damn she's horny' he thought, still thrusting llasting way longer than before.  
>He smacked Dolly's ass everytime she said faster and harder, and then eventually smacked her ass for fun, and he loved it. Finally his third orgasm with Dolly came and he came all up in Dolly's ass. He pulled his dick out and kissed Dolly passionately, then thought to himself, 'Mission Complete', then fell asleep with Dolly on his arm.<p>

**Hoped you guys, and gals like it! I DONT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR ANY OF THEIR CHARAcTERS. :D please R&R**


End file.
